


错位恋人

by xiyur



Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyur/pseuds/xiyur
Summary: 当超英世界和普通人世界的杰森从小互换，他们都决定了和不是自己灵魂伴侣的迪克在一起，直到一个魔法让两人归位……
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	错位恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 为作区分，超英世界的蝙蝠家称代号，普通人世界的蝙蝠家称名字。  
> 人物属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 希望可以得到留言和kudos！

世人普遍认为，灵魂伴侣是最好的另一半，但也并非每个人都选择和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起。迪克和杰森不是灵魂伴侣，但这并不妨碍他们彼此相爱，或者说，更大的阻碍反而来自于他们的身份。一个是警察局局长，一个是黑社会老大，得知两人谈恋爱的亲友都纷纷劝阻，表达了对这段感情的不看好。

罗伊劝杰森，“如果爆出来你和条子勾勾搭搭，别说布鲁德海文，整个美国都不会有你的容身之地，所有帮派都会追杀你，视你为仇敌。”

芭芭拉劝迪克，“如果有人发现你在和黑帮头目约会，你的名声和事业都会毁于一旦，从此被司法机构视作罪犯的同党，一旦被认出就会遭人唾骂。”

然而感情是难以抑制的。当初杰森出门吃饭，却被不长眼的外来罪犯劫持，还没来得及崩了那小子，就被英勇的格雷森局长救下。两人因此结识后，杰森隐藏了身份互相来往，逐渐发展到谈恋爱，直到警察查封交易现场，‘正经做生意’的大佬杰森才尴尬的掉了马甲。

不过杰森从来都很有分寸，命令手下不能伤害妇孺，也不可以卖毒品人口，在认真道歉后迪克还是原谅了他的阴谋。而说开了身份后，杰森还不时提供点一手消息，让迪克把不少逍遥法外的家伙送进了监狱，又有力打击了布鲁德海文的毒品网络。

杰森不是没提议过让迪克换个工作，不管是去查偷税漏税，还是处理遗产纠纷，只要避开了杰森的经营范围，就不会出现哪天迪克需要亲手逮捕自己男朋友的尴尬局面。然而成为警察，打击黑帮维护秩序，是迪克从父母遇害后立下的志向。他要以自己的力量改变这座城市，不让其他家庭遭受类似的痛苦。

而迪克也希望杰森可以洗白上岸，不要再沾染黑帮那些事。但杰森打从十几岁混帮派起得罪了太多人，就算他愿意做污点证人，换来联邦调查局的保护，也不可能让他在解散势力后保住性命，只能就这样一条路走到黑。

两人谁都说服不了谁，日子也就这样过了下去，只是连约会都要避着人，也不能对外宣传彼此的情侣关系。警局的人都知道格雷森局长有个不爱露面的害羞爱人，帮派下属则谣传老大特别宝贝他那个小情人，才藏的隐秘不叫任何人知道。

在谈恋爱三周年的纪念日，杰森提前安排好帮派，迪克也赶完了工作，两人约在一家高档酒店，进行了浪漫的烛光晚餐，并在套间住了下来。温存过后，迪克正被杰森揽着昏昏欲睡，身后的温暖突然消失，呯的一声出现在床上的全副武装的壮汉瞬间压制住迪克，恶狠狠的逼问，“你是谁？你不是迪基鸟！说，你伪装成他有什么目的！”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

而只穿了拳击短裤的杰森，则猛的被寒气冻醒，发现自己站在了一个山洞里，周围站着一群奇装异服的人。

奇装异服的人之一，夜翼，想跑过来，却被蝙蝠侠拦住，“不对，这不是红头罩。”

从魔法阵里出现的人虽然和红头罩长得一模一样，身上的伤疤却少了太多，皮肤也呈现出健康的日光浴后的颜色，看他们的眼神更完全是看陌生人的样子。

于是下一刻，无辜的黑帮大佬杰森陶德被一拥而上的义警打了一顿，并捆住开始进行各项检查。无论科学侧还是魔法侧的检查都证明，这不是克隆人，也不是整容易容，康斯坦丁嘀咕，“我用的魔法没出错，召回的应该就是本世界的红头罩啊。”

在正义联盟和外星人的战斗中，红头罩为了救夜翼，被放逐到了时空裂缝中。夜翼不惜暴露自己和红头罩在一起了的事实，不顾蝙蝠侠的冷脸，请来魔法师们帮忙救人。然而平行世界何其多，夜翼和红头罩又并非灵魂伴侣，康斯坦丁只能麻烦一点，凭借原生世界的联系召人回来，但似乎还是拉错了人。

检查来检查去，康斯坦丁打包票这个杰森绝对是本世界的，扎坦娜也是一样的结论。而夜翼在压制挣扎的杰森时，不小心肌肤相碰，两人都猛的一激灵，一个看心口，一个看左臂，“你是我的灵魂伴侣！”

夜翼的灵魂印记在左臂，随时间变化，出现过地下拳场的拳击台，和各种聚众打斗的场景。这不是不能对应上红头罩，但两人互相触摸那么多次都没有感应，就证明了他们并非灵魂伴侣，而红头罩心口最新呈现的局长警徽，也显然和依旧是个小警员的夜翼对不上号。

但他们都不是会纠结于这个的人，义警生活让他们很难和普通人长期维持联系，提姆和史蒂芬妮的经历也足以让他们警惕，令他们尽量避免将普通人卷入自己的生活。在和红头罩在一起后，夜翼更是连灵魂印记的变化都不太注意了，谁能想到，他会在这种情况见到自己的灵魂伴侣，还是另一个杰森呢？

“真没想到另一个世界的迪克会喜欢这么穿。”杰森凭着对迪克的熟悉，很快认出来夜翼的身份，并被稍微科普了一下平行世界的知识。他打量着夜翼在制服衬托下格外醒目的翘臀，想着回去也要给迪克定一身，在约会时穿一定棒极了。

蝙蝠家盘问杰森，很快了解到杰森的世界没有什么超级反派，也不存在正义联盟，阿卡姆是正规的疗养院，布鲁斯韦恩则继承家业，做了一名出色的企业家，被名媛们趋之若鹜。

在马戏团的事故后，迪克没有被收养，而是在孤儿院长大，念完大学就进入警局，因表现出色升任了布鲁德海文警察局的局长。而杰森则一直在街头摸爬滚打，从扒手一路混成了颇有名声的黑帮头目。

至于被问到的其他人，比如莱克斯卢瑟，杰森不认识不了解，只能给出些模糊的印象，说是个有名的富翁。蝙蝠侠把想知道的事情混在一大堆问题里，成功套出不少话，又没暴露己方身份信息，以免杰森万一回不去，留在这个世界给他们带来风险。

在找到红头罩所在世界前，蝙蝠侠决定把杰森关在蝙蝠洞，这里设计囚禁室的标准针对的是超英超反的武力等级，杰森锤墙发现锤不动后也只能认命，好在夜翼还记得给他丢了身衣服。

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

而迪克那边，在被突然出现的陌生男子制住挣扎时，触碰到了红头罩制服的破损处，两人也是一激灵，灵魂印记给出了感应，“天啊， 我的灵魂伴侣是个强盗，你把杰森弄到哪里去了。”

红头罩把床头灯打开，仔细观察又扯了扯，确定了迪克的脸是真脸，而房间内之前发生过什么一目了然，不太像是敌人设下的圈套。等看清床头柜上放着的报纸上，钻石单身汉布鲁斯韦恩约会维密天使的新闻，他直接就抓起报纸，撞碎窗户跳了出去。

迪克慌忙到窗户边往下看，只见那怪人甩出了一根钩锁，从浮雕上借了下力，就跳到隔壁楼顶迅速离开了。而房间杰森的鞋子衣服都还在，只有人凭空消失，迪克又不能报警或找杰森的属下帮忙，可实在是担心极了。在应付了赶来的酒店工作人员后，格雷森局长连夜回到警局，凭一己之力开始调查，并祈祷杰森不要出事。

另一方面，迪克也在猜测头盔男子的身份。他和杰森曾讨论彼此的灵魂印记，并猜测对方的灵魂伴侣可能是怎样一个人，杰森的印记从马戏团，到庄园下的山洞，再到蓝色鸟形环绕着Nightwing字样，应该是一位绰号夜翼的杂技演员，迪克的印记则从破旧小巷，到造型奇怪的车辆和被卸下的轮胎，空白了一段时间后，又变成了豪华的室内景象。经过对比，杰森认为这幅景象很像冰山餐厅，那作为迪克灵魂伴侣的头盔怪人很可能和科波特家族有关。 

在迪克调查科波特家族相关人物时，红头罩也在进入哥谭后发现了两个世界的巨大差异。新闻报道中没有出现任何熟悉的反派名字，网络上超级英雄的传说也都局限于小说故事，科波特经营着冰山餐厅是黑心的商人，乔纳森克莱恩被发现进行了非法人体实验后，被逮捕判刑关了起来，没有自称小丑的存在，哈莉奎茵还好好当着她的心理医生，帕米拉艾斯利死于实验事故……

等到闯入韦恩庄园地下，发现蝙蝠洞完全没有开发过，而收集到的一切证据都证明，布鲁斯韦恩真的是个很会哄女孩子、也很有赚钱手段的普通花花公子，红头罩也难得的陷入了迷茫。这个世界没有正联，也就找不到熟悉的魔法师，而且他很怀疑这个世界如此正常，是否存在魔法还很难说，难道他就要一辈子留在这里了吗？是否要在这个虽然混乱，但相比他那个世界好太多的哥谭重新建立起红头罩的帝国？

红头罩还是决定回去找这个世界的迪克格雷森，而格雷森局长在发现自家有人闯入时差点开枪，被红头罩及时缴械，并展开了“和谐友好”的交流。尽管不相信什么平行世界的鬼话，迪克在打也打不过，躲也躲不开的前提下，只能被迫接纳这所谓来自异世界、杰森陶德的同位体暂住在自己家，当然，住的是客房。

而当杰森帮派的二把手打来电话，说有外来势力抢占地盘时，迪克才想起了个更头痛的问题，杰森的帮派怎么办，难道要他这个警察局局长来指挥他们斗殴走私？这时不知用什么手段监听了电话的红头罩不请自来，接过电话很自然开始发号施令，在迪克懵着的时候，红头罩已经吩咐好各人要做的事，施施然夹着头罩出门了。

当天布鲁德海文警局接到了数起黑帮火拼的报案，而红头罩一身硝烟的回来，十分自然的坐在客厅里给自己换药，令迪克完全不敢抱怨。显然红头罩的手段十分高超，不但迅速压服了来抢地盘的势力，还没引来警方和其他势力的不满，这样的人如果想要迪克消失在世界上，不过是弹弹手指的事儿。

当然迪克不知道光凭他是迪克格雷森，红头罩就不会对他下手。红头罩倒是对帮另一个自己打理帮派燃起了兴趣，两个世界虽然有不小的差异，但也有不少共通之处，而这个世界的情报保密、安全防范明显差了许多，令红头罩很容易就能窃取到资料。于是他一边经营着帮派势力，一边不客气的支使手下，帮自己找科波特等人的黑料，准备等回去的时候坑企鹅人他们用。

而在地下世界里，杰森的帮派开始崛起，大家都表示，这家伙实在太能打也太有手段了，过去一定是在藏拙。而迪克胆战心惊的听着红头罩又掌控了一个街区、拉拢了来自中东的走私商……他实在担心红头罩哪天会引来FBI的注意，把他拖下水不说，还会让真正的杰森背锅。

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

在夜翼那边的世界，杰森已经被关了好多天，虽然提供了书籍供他解闷，从第二天开始的伙食也都非常不错，但到底还是被禁锢在方寸之间，简直无聊透顶。还时不时有各种穿着奇怪的人围着他嘀嘀咕咕，一会要抽血，一会拿棍子戳戳，还走到远处指着他不知在说什么，让他有种动物园里的猴子的感觉，不爽极了。

夜翼会隔三差五的来看杰森，对着他唉声叹气的，还曾有个嘴欠的小孩子来挑衅，发现杰森出不了囚禁室就不屑的走了。杰森在心底想，“这真是一群怪人！还是我的迪克好，为什么我的灵魂伴侣偏偏是这样一个奇怪的家伙呢。”

虽然很烦夜翼透过自己的脸看别人，但这家伙也是这里唯一会和杰森正常谈话的人了。杰森开始和夜翼聊各种琐碎而无用的事情，被夜翼推荐了好多个牌子的麦片，说作为同位体迪克也一定喜欢，而当杰森打听每天的餐点是哪家酒店做的，他想回去带迪克去吃时，夜翼却突然笑的完全停不下来，并完全拒绝透露大厨的名字。

杰森现在是真的无比思念迪克，尤其是想到他原本计划的海岛旅行就这样泡了汤，真的是无比痛恨这帮把他弄到这里的家伙。他每每想起当初列好的计划，就在囚禁室里嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，令在监控另一头关注着的红罗宾笑破了肚皮，并保存下了多份录像备份。

最终还是命运博士出手，才在杰森崩溃前给出了确实可行的解决方案，他指出，“这个杰森陶德确实是本世界的，但他在还没记事的时候就和另一个世界的自己互换了，并在那个世界生活了多年，你们的施法不过是把他们各自归位。不过凭着你们间的情感联系和命运纠缠，还是有希望从无数个世界中找到红头罩的。” 

于是命运博士准备了材料，打开重复的打开联络另一个世界的门的尝试，而因为他以红头罩本身为定位，当时空门终于成功打开时，出现在众人面前的，是摘下头罩换上常服，正系着围裙炒菜的红头罩。不知是谁率先笑出了声，红头罩这居家的一幕显然也震惊到了不少人。

“饭还没做好吗？我快要饿死了。”迪克探进头来，吃惊的发现自家厨房里出现了一个滋啦啦冒着火光的圈，在圈对面一群穿着古怪的人正盯着自己看，而在他们身后……

“迪克！他们囚禁了我！”杰森扑到玻璃上大喊。

“在没有逮捕令的情况下监禁公民是非法的！”迪克掏出自红头罩入住后从没离身的枪，对准圈子对面的人们，“快放了杰森！”

红头罩已经把天然气关掉，在一边叉着手看戏。而奇装异服的众人或扶额，或叹气，其中一人胸前两根带子打叉的出来解释，“我们就是来接红头罩回来，并送杰森回你那边的。”

夜翼朝着红头罩发出催促，“快过来，时空门不能维持太久。”而红罗宾动作迅速的把杰森放了出来，一把推过了门。

在杰森跌进迪克怀里的同时，凭空出现的斥力也将红头罩丢到了门的另一边，然后圈子迅速缩小，呯的一下消失不见。只有炒到一半的菜，和没来得及带走的全套红头罩装备，能证明这奇异事件真切的发生过。

当然先不说杰森发现自己成为了布鲁德海文地下世界的老大时是何等惊讶，和他如何头痛于处理暴增的地盘和手下，迪克倒确实很喜欢那些夜翼推荐的麦片，还用它们填满了半个橱柜，被杰森就健康饮食训斥了许久。

而在红头罩的世界，他一回蝙蝠洞就被摁着接受了各种检查，查过不管身体还是精神都没有受影响，也没被人下过暗手，一重获自由就快快的跑掉了，全不顾夜翼在后面呼喊。于是接下来一段时间夜翼不得不挨个安全屋抓红头罩，而红头罩本人则忙于处理在他穿越期间，因流传的红头罩死亡消息而被侵吞的地盘，没什么心思去和夜翼温存。凭着在另一个世界的练手，和获知的诸多情报，红头罩成功收回了所有被侵吞的利益，还将下手的企鹅人他们折腾得够呛。

对于见到灵魂伴侣这件事，两边也各有感想，红头罩觉得格雷森局长太弱，还是夜翼更有共同语言，杰森也认为幸好自己不用和那个打人很疼的夜翼在一起。他们齐齐感慨，其实灵魂伴侣这种事也不总是那么靠谱啊。

“所以为什么要让我穿这么奇怪的衣服？”迪克试着穿杰森拿来的仿夜翼制服，结果套到一半就卡住了，拉链怎么也拉不上去。  
杰森欺身上前，“偶尔也要尝试一下新的花样嘛。”


End file.
